TRAINING AND DISSEMINATION: PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the center is to improve the reproducibility of biomedical modeling. This requires integrating the technologies developed by the TR&Ds into a single user-friendly system, distributing the center's tools, promoting the importance of reproducible modeling, and training and assisting the modeling community. To meet these training and dissemination needs, the Training and Dissemination Core will coordinate the following activities: Technology integration. To make it easy for researchers to conduct modeling reproducibly, the core will (1) test and provide the TR&Ds feedback on the usability of their software tools and (2) and integrate their software tools into seamless reproducible modeling workflows. Dissemination. The core will coordinate several activities to promote the importance of reproducible modeling, advertise the center's and others' reproducible modeling tools, and distribute the center's tools. This will include organizing meetings to discuss developments in standards and other reproducibility technologies, organizing DREAM competitions to distill best practices from the community, publishing the center's technologies, publishing a website and newsletter to advertise the center's and others' reproducible modeling tools, contributing articles to community newsletters and journals on reproducible modeling, publishing a website to advertise the center's services and recruit new collaborative and service projects, and overseeing the documentation and distribution of the center's tools. This will include efforts to promote reproducible modeling across multiple modeling fields such as systems biology, neurophysiology, multiscale modeling, biomechanics, and physiology. Training. The core will coordinate several activities to train researchers how to conduct modeling reproducibly. This will include organizing summer schools, presenting tutorials at conferences, and developing online training videos. The core will also solicit feedback on the center's training activities to help improve these activities. Service coordination. To ensure the center's collaborative and service projects are effective, the core will manage a ticketing system for new collaborative and service project requests, use surveys to solicit feedback from the collaborative and service project clients, and provide this feedback to the TR&Ds to help them improve their services. Management plan. The core will coordinate the center?s training and dissemination activities by organizing monthly meetings with all of the center's key personnel. The Training and Dissemination Core will be overseen by the Executive Committee.